


【港昀】不知名叛逆

by RealK



Category: NCT (Band), 港昀
Genre: M/M, 港昀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealK/pseuds/RealK
Summary: “哥哥，你早就害死我了。”
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, 黄旭熙/董思成
Kudos: 3





	【港昀】不知名叛逆

**Author's Note:**

> 真骨科，且文中会不停提到他们的血缘关系，注意避雷。

空气在铃声响起的瞬间沸腾起来，临近十点，高三的学生们终于熬到一天的结尾，打着呵欠迅速收好背包向校门奔去。不过十几分钟，独属于毕业级的大楼灯一盏盏黑下来，董思成站在讲台上收拾试卷，犹豫着该不该去叫醒那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“旭——”  
话还没说出口，脑袋慢悠悠地抬了起来，一双下三白眼清明得很，男孩手撑着头，目不转睛地盯着台上的老师。  
“咳。”董思成被他盯得尴尬，清了清嗓子，摆出班主任的架子皱着眉头开口道：“黄旭熙，不早了，回家吧，路上注意安全。”  
黄旭熙意味不明地哼了一声，换了个姿势托着腮，仍盯着讲台不放。  
董思成叹口气，架子撑了半分钟就撑不下去，向面前的讲台微微俯身，软了声音冲下方说：“熙熙，快回家吧，教室不清场我关不了灯。”  
“回家？”黄旭熙动了。“那是阿姨和妹妹的家，不是我家。”  
董思成看他终于向门口走，微微松了口气。刚想开口安慰一下青春期敏感的学生，下一秒心就重新蹦到嗓子眼。  
“欻。”  
灯灭了。  
“黄旭熙！”董思成小小地惊呼一声。  
“怎么了，董老师不是要关灯吗？”  
黑暗中看不清黄旭熙的神色。  
“喀哒。”  
门锁了。  
“你干什么！”  
讲台上的董老师终于急了，向前冲了两步想把门锁打开，却被等在那儿的学生一把搂进怀里。  
怀里的人挣扎得厉害，黄旭熙轻轻低下头在脖颈间吹了口气，满意地感受到董老师瞬间瘫软的身体。  
“干你，哥哥。”

十五岁之前，董思成是黄旭熙的哥哥。十八岁开始，董思成是黄旭熙的老师。  
俗套的家庭故事，平常到《金牌调解》都不愿意把嚼烂了的东西搬上荧幕再说一次，落到故事的主角们身上却还是如同烂泥般甩不掉又令人作呕。  
他们的父母离婚了，董思成跟了母亲，改姓董，黄旭熙随父，从住了十五年的房子里搬了出去。  
没有人问过他们的想法，终于从无数歇斯底里中解脱的两人仅仅是平静地通知了他们的分配，然后清算、过户——财产分得很公平，是两人绞尽脑汁的结果。  
彼时董思成已经十九岁了，暑假过后就要升入大二，相比于改姓的麻烦，一年中九个月都住在几千公里外的学校硬板床上，家中少了两个人的影响并不大。  
分别的前一夜正值台风过境，片区断电，暴雨冲刷窗棱，时不时有一道白光在空中骤然炸裂，照亮客厅中兄弟俩的脸。  
“熙熙呐，到了新家要一个人睡了，知道吗？哥哥不在，你不能像以前那样半夜偷偷爬上——”  
“知——道——了——”黄旭熙扬扬眉毛，语气不耐地打断董思成。“你都去上大学一年了，我早就学会自己睡了。”  
他没把董思成刚离家那会儿他半夜躲进他被窝里哭的事情说出去。  
无所谓，都过去了。  
客厅里摆着大大小小的箱子，董思成弯着腰整理相册，翻到一页，又想起什么似的指着照片里挂彩的黄旭熙叹气道：“还有啊，不要老是打架，脾气上来了先数十秒，能忍就忍一忍，吃小亏享大福，知不知道？“  
“这照片怎么还留着啊？”黄旭熙也跟着叹口气。“当时我才多大，被人打成那样，你不第一时刻上来安慰我就算了还乐呵呵地去拿相机拍照，非得把你弟弟这么狼狈的时刻记录下来吗？”  
“你不懂啦。”董思成挥挥手。“熙熙的每一刻在我心里都很珍贵，就算打输了也很帅气呢，昂着头像个落败却光荣的将军。”  
“现在也还珍贵吗？”黄旭熙不知何时已经走到他身边，小孩基因比他好太多，十五岁就已经和他齐平，黑曜石般的眼睛在黑夜里闪闪发光。  
“当然珍贵啊！”董思成笑眯眯地摸摸弟弟的头。“熙熙是我最——重要的人。”  
他把那个最字拉得好长好长，长到黄旭熙的眼里把喜悦酝酿成悲伤，最后化成能毁天灭地的勇气。  
“哥，我喜欢你。”

“哥，我喜欢你。”  
“不可以！”怀里的白团子被那四个字激得浑身一颤，猛然挣扎起来，不知从哪里来的力气一把将黄旭熙推开，抖着手去开教室门锁。  
“为什么不可以？”黄旭熙撞在墙上闷哼一声，反应过来后再次欺身上前按着肩膀将人固定在门上，哑着嗓子低声嘶吼。  
“三年，你消失了三年，这三年里我给你打了无数次电话，你没有接过一次，我坐了六个小时的火车去你学校找你，你不见我，对你同学说不认识我……”黄旭熙嗓子发干。“董思成，你怎么这么狠？”  
“你是我弟弟，你、你现在还是我学生，我们有血缘关系，别人知道……你还小，你……”董思成一边摇头一边语无伦次地说话，声音染上哭腔，他拖长了嗓音哀鸣一声，仿佛祈求般虔诚地看向弟弟的眼睛。  
“我不能害你。”  
短暂的沉默后，黄旭熙忽然笑了。  
“晚了，哥，在我听到你喊着我的名字自慰时，你就已经害死我了。”

那个夜晚在电闪雷鸣和死寂的交织中结束。其实那不是个多暧昧的句子，尤其是在兄弟之间，多像平常至极的一句陈述，提炼出兄友弟恭的常规含义。可是董思成逃了，他的心虚让他无法直视弟弟幽深的瞳孔，他怕他会看到其中饱含的情欲，正如他深埋心底不可告人的秘密。  
此后三年他没有回家，换了手机卡，舍弃了所有曾用的社交账号，春节时家家团聚，他坐上反向的飞机，在没有爆竹声的北欧度过三个寂静冬季。  
母亲与父亲都很快再婚了，黄旭熙突然有了个三岁的妹妹，他难以置信地看着笑容尴尬的父亲，狠狠摔上门，跑到旧房子想趴在哥哥的床上大哭一场，却看到母亲隆起的腹部。  
而董思成。他消失了。

“你说什么？”他的身体仿佛破了一个窟窿，狂风穿胸而过，冻得他血液降至冰点。董思成忘记了挣扎，声音颤抖着。  
“我说，”黄旭熙趁这个机会将手从上衣下摆探进去，顺着腰线向上滑动，伏在耳边压低嗓音道：“我看见哥哥喊着我的名字自慰。”  
“我没有！”董思成意识回笼，被踩了尾巴似地冲黄旭熙露出爪子，一双眼睛不知是羞是气，眼角都染上嫣红，一边摇头一边狠命推他。  
黄旭熙也不恼，他捉住董思成一只手腕，在静脉处顺着血管轻轻舔了一口。董思成一惊，下意识地缩回去却动弹不得。  
“没有吗？那我帮哥哥回忆一下。哥哥当时就是这样——“黄旭熙含住手中葱段般的手指，“把它们弄得湿淋淋的，双腿分开，腿间的小穴一张一合，哥哥把它们送进去……”  
“不要说了……”董思成体温不断升高，浑身上下都泛起粉色，眼角愈发红得滴血。  
“……噗滋噗滋弄出好多水声……哥哥自己玩得太开心了，都没发现门没关好。玩到最开心的时候，我就站在门口，看着哥哥，一边呻吟一边喊着我的名字……”  
“别说了，旭熙，求你了。”董思成哀求着，黄旭熙不为所动，勾起一个恶劣的笑。  
“对，就像这样喊着‘旭熙，旭熙’，在我面前到了高、潮。”  
“呜……”羞耻把董思成压得喘不过气，他呜咽一声，终于承受不住，浑身瘫软下来。  
黄旭熙眼疾手快将人捞进怀里，伸进衣摆的右手找到一颗凸起的肉球，当作什么新鲜玩具一般掐住——拉扯——  
“嗯……”董思成浑身一颤，随即被自己下意识的呻吟羞得闭起眼，紧紧咬住下唇不让声音泄出。  
“哥哥好敏感啊。”黄旭熙抬起董思成的下巴，迫使他看着自己。“只是轻轻捏一捏就叫出来了……晚上自慰的时候会不会自己玩这里呢？戴乳夹的话一定很漂亮吧？”  
“黄旭熙，我警告你，我是你哥……啊！”  
董思成话还没说完，黄旭熙便突然单手将衣服推上去，俯下身含住乳珠用力吮吸。粗糙的舌苔扫过那处嫩肉，摩擦带来的快感让小小的肉粒挺立起来，黄旭熙用牙齿咬住，轻轻向外拉扯，满意地听到董思成难以抑制的喘息。  
“旭熙……是我错了……你不要再，你不能……到此为止，求你了。”快感与绝望交织着令董思成颤抖，他脑中的红线绷到极点，仿佛下一刻就要断裂，声如蚊呐，眼中晶亮的泪水终于落下来，砸在胸前黄旭熙的脸上。  
“哥哥觉得我现在还会放你走吗？！”黄旭熙不知被哪个字眼刺激到了，猛地抬起头，死死盯着董思成的眼睛，声音从齿缝里压抑着蹦出来。“你知不知道，知不知道我多后悔，那时候没有把你关起来，用链子把你锁在我身边，让你哪都不能去，再也不能离开我，丢下我一个人，整整三年。”最后那四个字犹如濒死蜂鸟般带着血腥味，董思成绝望中闭上眼，后脑勺磕在冰凉的铁门上，一边摇头一边说对不起。  
对不起，我不该当你的哥哥。  
对不起，我不该丢下你。  
对不起，我不该爱你。  
往事如灯影在眼前流转，那一天，他究竟为什么没有关上门？到底是一时疏忽，还是被禁忌情欲折磨到几近崩溃的人在那么一个瞬间也希望不再独自承担这一切？诺恩斯转动命运齿轮，而他真的敢摸着良心说，没有怀着拉黄旭熙下水的渴望吗？  
“对不起，旭熙，对不起……”董思成手指紧紧蜷缩起来，浑身紧绷，后脑勺一下一下撞击着铁门，沉闷的响声令人牙酸。  
黄旭熙此刻已经略微平静下来，亲兄弟的血缘让他从小就能轻易看穿董思成的想法，他抬手拢住哥哥的后脑，令一手环着人的肩膀将人按在怀里，感受到领口处蔓延开的濡湿。压抑的哭声在教室里回荡，他低下头亲吻董思成的发顶，如同董思成小时哄他睡觉般拍着他的背。  
“哥，我爱你。”他捧起董思成的脸，吻落在眼睫上。“这是我自己选的，不怪你。”  
“我就问你一句，董思成，你爱我吗？不是哥哥也不是老师，只是董思成，你爱我吗？”黄旭熙嗓音干涩，顿了顿吐出后面一句话。“只要你说……不爱，我立刻就走。董思成，我不强迫你。”  
教室陷入短暂的寂静，时值盛夏，蝉鸣在安静中骤然分明起来，董思成怔愣着看着黄旭熙那双笑起来像月牙般的眼睛，他记起他曾在黄旭熙年幼时夸过这双眼睛里有扑朔的星河，闪闪发光又深不见底，而在这个荒诞的夏夜，星子随着时间推移逐次陨落，董思成只在其中看到了自己的倒影。  
“说话啊，董思成。”星光越来越黯淡了，黄旭熙攥着董思成的手执着于一个宣判。  
“我、我也爱你。”董思成被这四个字逼得呛咳起来。  
黄旭熙浑身一颤，泪水奔涌而出。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，我也爱你。”  
董思成微微踮起脚去寻黄旭熙的唇。

他妈的，董思成想，滚他妈的。

不要挑战十八岁少年的耐性。  
“回，回家好吗，旭熙，啊！”月光顺着窗棱洒进来，董思成裸露脊背上的汗液闪闪发光。黄旭熙坐在第一排面向黑板的课桌上，把董思成抱坐在自己腿间，沿着耳垂一直舔吮到乳尖。他一手掐着董思成的腰，一手扣住蝴蝶骨，顺着脊柱极富暗示性地敲打。  
“呼……呼……”董思成溺水般喘息着，他浑身瘫软，伏在黄旭熙颈项间闻着他发间轻微的汗味和衣领肥皂的清香，强撑着理智推推弟弟，开口道：“回家弄，好不好，这里有监控的。”  
黄旭熙听到这话顿了顿，冲哥哥勾起个恶劣的笑，手指掐住那颗充血的肉粒——用力一拧——  
“呃啊！”董思成哭泣般低吟一声，弓起身体。  
“不考试的时候监控不开，”黄旭熙把眼睛弯起来，伏在董思成耳边用气声道：“董老师以为我不知道？”  
董思成耳垂本就敏感，气声伴随若隐若现的热气缠绕，只觉得心口一痒，整个人缩了一下，颤着声音恳求道：“别这么喊……”  
“不喊董老师应该喊什么呢？阿成？宝贝？还是哥哥？”  
“呜，你别……”  
黄旭熙手掌抚上哥哥胸前因健身而微微隆起的乳肉揉捏，水润的唇瓣如同新鲜樱桃般诱人采撷，黄旭熙怎么想的就怎么做了，凑上前叼住唇瓣噬咬吮吸，暧昧的唾液交换声堵住董思成的抱怨，舌尖在口腔中纠缠不休。  
“旭、旭熙……”董思成觉得自己化成了一滩水，任由弟弟抱着他放到讲台上，双腿又被分开成羞耻的姿势。  
平时说着仁义礼智信的语文老师此刻一丝不挂，月光映衬下通体如白玉般放置在讲台上，双腿呈M字分开，粉嫩的性器微微吐着清液，后穴隐约泛着水光，有规律地张合着。黄旭熙看着眼前的美景喉头一紧，只觉得下身硬得发疼，情欲在胸口冲撞，迫不及待寻找一个出口。  
董思成被黄旭熙看得害羞，抬手捂住自己的眼睛，刚想合拢双腿就被黄旭熙强硬掰开。心心念念许多年的珍宝就在眼前，黄旭熙满心的欣喜与惶恐，一时间竟有些踌躇。指尖在大腿白嫩的软肉间游移，他迟疑一下，轻轻扣住腿根，俯下身去。  
“旭熙，别——”  
性器顶端被亲弟弟湿热口腔含住的感觉几乎夺去了董思成的神智，他呜咽似的呻吟一声，快感与耻感交织裹挟，体温快速升高，指尖都蜷缩起来。  
“不要，旭熙，旭熙啊……”他实在受不住，抖着声音喊弟弟的名字，回应他的是粗糙舌苔重重擦过马眼带来的灭顶快感。  
“哈、旭熙……停下来……我……呜啊！”龟头时不时能抵达咽喉的深度，说不清是生理的快感还是背德带来的巨大压迫感，汽水音被压抑成浸透情欲的淫靡呻吟，董思成一边闪躲一边又着了魔似的往下看自己的东西被亲弟弟吞吐的模样。  
黄旭熙锋利的眉眼染上一层柔色，他总是骄傲又冷淡的弟弟，此刻正舔吮着柱身的筋络，努力让他快乐。  
真好，董思成在无边的愧疚中仍忍不住窃喜，这样的黄旭熙是属于他的。  
“呜啊——“董思成想推开他已经来不及了，黄旭熙嘴角挂着一点浊白液体，抬头笑着问：“哥，舒服吗？”  
董思成心疼地让他吐出来，黄旭熙从善如流地吐出一些在掌心，又凑上来与他接吻。  
口腔内还有精液的微苦，董思成被吻得荤素不知，直到沾了精液的指尖探到穴口才骤然清醒。  
“哥，可以吗？”  
黄旭熙抓着董思成的手探向自己胯下硕大的一包，那里的温度让董思成害怕，隐约还能感受到规律的跳动。  
黄旭熙像条小狼狗般湿漉漉地望着董思成，情欲化作汗水从额间往下滴，哑着声音请求道：“哥，我好难受，你帮帮我，我难受。”  
董思成怎么受得住黄旭熙这副强自克制的样子？黄旭熙从小就没求过他什么。蝉鸣此起彼伏，他强忍着羞耻转过身，将从未使用过的后穴完全袒露在亲弟弟眼前。

“旭熙，可以的……哥哥，愿意，给你。”

轰——有什么东西断裂了，如果此刻有灯光，一定能看见黄旭熙眼角的赤红。他三两下褪去身上所有衣物，性器从内裤中释放时弹在董思成的臀瓣上，留下一道淡红的痕迹。沾着精液的手指从那处小小的洞口中探入，紧得几乎无法深入。  
异物感并不好受，董思成不是没有自己玩过，可是被别人的东西侵入还是第一次，恐惧使后穴绞得更紧。  
“哥哥，放松。不然会受伤。”  
“我……没法……”  
黄旭熙于是暂时停下，将两张课桌并起来，又回到讲台扣住董思成的脊背与腿弯将人抱到课桌上。  
“躺下来会好一点吗？”黄旭熙低声问，温柔得有些不像他了。  
“嗯，会……要亲……”董思成伸出双手，像是回归幼儿时代般撒娇讨吻。真像是兄弟关系颠倒了，黄旭熙俯下身来在眼睫嘴角细密地吻着，一手轻轻抚摸着腰线，一手探入果然松软了些的后穴。  
“嗯……嗯……旭熙……”  
手指从一根渐渐变成三根，指缝间沾上了粘腻的水光，黄旭熙耐心扩张着，无意间摸到一块栗子大小凸起的软肉。  
“哈啊！”  
董思成的尖叫让黄旭熙一愣，他很快明白那里是什么地方，指尖掐住那块软肉，微微使力——按压——  
“呜啊啊——不要，不要碰那里——”  
董思成爽得腰部一弹，挣扎着想要离开。黄旭熙的手指还埋在董思成体内，另一手扣着人的蝴蝶骨将他禁锢在怀里。  
“这里是哥哥的敏感点吧？”他一边轻声问一边在那处附近打圈摩擦，快感一波波涌上来，欢愉与痛苦模糊了界限，董思成小口地喘息着，粉红舌尖若隐若现。黄旭熙硬得发痛，叼住舌尖吮吸纠缠，抽出手指将自己埋进董思成体内。  
“呜啊，疼！”  
黄旭熙的尺寸实在太惊人，龟头挤入充分扩张后的穴口仍带来一阵钝痛，董思成疼得浑身发软，小口呜咽着。  
黄旭熙也不舒服，性器卡在半路无法深入，欲望被生生遏制，感受实在说不上好。  
“阿成，阿成。“黄旭熙轻声呼唤哥哥的名字，将遍布神经的耳垂卷入口中，吃软糖似的轻咬含吮。  
“唔，嗯……“  
“阿成别怕，是我。“  
怀里的小兽竟然真的因为这句话安定下来，穴肉慢慢松软，黄旭熙缓缓挺入。  
“痛吗？“  
“唔……不痛……怪怪的……”  
两人都是初经人事，黄旭熙除了电脑里那些教学视频，现实中半点实战经验也没有。现在听到哥哥说感觉奇怪，他更是不敢动作了，性器被穴肉包裹着，热烫得像浸在水里。  
“旭熙，嗯，你动一动……”  
身下的课桌太硬，硌着董思成的肩胛骨，两人赤裸的身体紧紧贴着，下身相连，汗液蒸发又纠缠，空气满是少年蓬勃的情欲味道。  
黄旭熙终于抽插起来，性器在亲哥哥的穴口进进出出，肉棒湿漉漉的，黄旭熙知道那是什么。他捉住董思成的手抚到他们交合的地方，董思成被湿热粘腻的触感吓了一跳，哀鸣一声闭上了眼。  
他们都完了。  
黄旭熙敏感地察觉到了董思成的情绪，他将人抱起来坐在自己腿上，换成由董思成主导的骑乘式，沉默着环住他的脊背，让他能被完全笼罩在自己的怀抱里。  
“旭熙，我们……”  
快感叠加之下，董思成终于压抑不住哭出来。  
黄旭熙轻轻吻去他颊上的泪，咸咸的，低声道：“没关系的，哥哥，我们没有做错什么。”  
董思成抽泣着抓住黄旭熙的肩膀，自己都没有察觉到用了多大的力气，指尖在皮肤上留下几道印迹。  
“你会一直在我身边吗？”  
黄旭熙愣住了。他的哥哥从小就温顺又坚韧，做事井井有条，不需要人照顾也能活得很好，他既是弟弟也是学生，又曾经被他抛下三年，他一直觉得在这场感情里他才是那个彻头彻尾的被动方。可是现在，他的哥哥泪眼朦胧地问他，会不会永远留在他身边。  
他也爱我，黄旭熙想。  
“会的，哥哥，直到我死。”  
少年人的承诺到底有几分可信？但现在董思成不愿意再去想那些了，他勾着弟弟的脖子与他接吻，抬起臀部自己动作起来。  
骑乘能让性器到达一个可怕的深度，龟头狠狠摩擦过那处敏感点，快感如潮水后浪推着前浪，董思成觉得自己成了一叶小舟，在欲海里沉浮翻涌。  
“太大了……呜啊……太深了……”  
穴肉如同一张小嘴般含吮着性器，黄旭熙喘息着，掐着人的腰狠狠顶撞，冠状沟与穴肉摩擦引起董思成小猫似的呻吟，黄旭熙眼角通红，撞击得又快又深。  
“旭熙，旭熙啊！太大了，我受不住，求求你，求求你……”董思成爽得话都说不完整，口水顺着嘴角流下，满脸的通红与晶亮的水液显得淫靡极了，被肏得几乎失了神。  
“轻一点……好舒服……旭熙，旭熙……快一点……”  
黄旭熙快被他这副媚态逼疯，大手在雪白臀瓣上扇了一掌，恶狠狠地问道：“到底是要快一点还是慢一点？”  
“啊啊……快，快一点……老公……操我……”  
董思成恐怕自己都不知道自己喊了什么出来，黄旭熙浑身一僵，肉棒在体内又粗了一圈，将人抱到讲台上摆成趴伏的姿势，掐着腰从后面狠狠进入。  
“呜啊！不要了，我不要了！”  
董思成扭着身体想逃，被黄旭熙搂着腰揽回来，抽插得更深更快。  
“呜……你欺负我……”汽水音染上哭腔。  
眼泪不仅没能让黄旭熙慢下来，反而更刺激了狼人的兽欲，鼠蹊把两片臀瓣都磨红了，穴口被插成熟透的深红色，又肿又痒，轻轻一碰就会不由自主地收缩，色情到了极点。  
“哥哥你看，台下的学生都在看着你呢。”  
“什么？”  
恍惚间董思成仿佛真觉得现在是上课时间，台下的学生各个神情惊异地看着他赤身裸体趴在讲台上被亲弟弟操弄，像只发情的兔子般呻吟尖叫。  
“不，不要！放开我！”  
大腿根随着抽插的频率摇晃，董思成哭喊出声，抓着讲台边缘挣扎着向外逃。黄旭熙也没想到他真会吓成这样，赶紧搂着腰把人抱进怀里，抚摸着脊背哄道：“我骗你的，没有人，只有我。我不会让你给别人看的，乖，不怕了，不怕了。”  
董思成还哆嗦着，搂着黄旭熙的脖子一边抽泣一边讨吻。  
“要亲……”  
黄旭熙心头甜得发软，含着唇瓣吻他，下身顶端在敏感点反复顶弄。  
“要，要到了……呜，啊啊啊……”一阵白光闪过，董思成硬生生被肏射了。穴肉在这一刻仿佛活了般纠缠吮吸，黄旭熙闷哼一声，也发泄在他体内。  
喘息平息后空气安静下来，黄旭熙低头吻哥哥的眼睛，哑声道：“我爱你。”  
董思成抬头，泪水又落下来，却勾起个灿烂的笑，回应道：“我也是。”


End file.
